


just a prank bro

by lawltam



Series: next gen captains week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Small relationships, Soft Boys, Some Fluff, next gen captains week, ngc-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Ennoshita decides to add a sly fox to the group chat, which wouldn't be a problem, if he actually liked the new guy.(next gen captains week 2018, day 4: pranks)





	just a prank bro

**_Group Chat: big boys with balls_ **

**no-shit-a:** hey is it alright if i add someone new?

**hoot hoot v2:** sure

 

**User Ennshita Chikara _(no-shit-a)_ added Osamu Miya _(miyarizaki)_ to the group chat.**

**futachin:** shit he’s hot

**shirabooboo:** dude you’re taken

**yababy:** so is he, probably

**teruteru-chan:** OSAMU

**teruteru-chan:** HEY PAL

**hoot hoot v2:** oh you know him?

**teruteru-chan:** dude i’m fucking terushima yuuji

**teruteru-chan:** i know everyone

**miyarizaki:** what in the fucking hell is this shithole

**miyarizaki:** also hey yuuji 

**shirabooboo:** hi i’m shirabu kenjirou and i already like you 

**miyarizaki:** i couldn’t care less

**yababy:** oh my god

**futachin:** nice block

**miyarizaki:** _@hoot hoot v2_ hey you’re cute

**hoot hoot v2:** thanks

**hoot hoot v2:** so are you

**hoot hoot v2:** i’m also taken but 

**hoot hoot v2:** the compliment is appreciated

**futachin:** nice receive

**yababy:** did kenjirou die 

**shirabooboo:** no i’m just slightly fuming 

**miyarizaki:** good. 

**miyarizaki:** also yuuji… when’s the next time i can come over 

**futachin:** what. why would. what. 

**teruteru-chan:** oh yeah uh osamu 

**miyarizaki:** yeah?

**teruteru-chan:** im actually dating now so!! not really into the casual stuff anymore ;(

**miyarizaki:** oh shit

**miyarizaki:** yeah i guess it was about time you dated someone

**teruteru-chan:** yeah! sorry about that!

**teruteru-chan:** i can give you someone else’s number who might be interested?

**miyarizaki:** as long as they’re good as you ;) 

**teruteru-chan:** that’s a high bar you set, osamu. 

**shirabooboo:** what the hell is this exchange

**shirabooboo:** are you guys like fuck buddies or something

**miyarizaki:** yeah

**yababy:** wait what

**yababy:** KENJIROU JUST SPIT HIS WATER ALL OVER ME

**shirabooboo:** I WASS JUST JOKIGG

**no-shit-a:** are you two together at the moment?

**yababy:** yes we’re chilling at my house

**futachin:** wait so teru and miya were friends with benefits?

**miyarizaki:** yeah

**futachin:** how? you don’t even live in our prefecture

**miyarizaki:** he found me on instagram and slid into my dms real slick

**teruteru-chan:** he’s not wrong

**teruteru-chan:** then we started meeting up on long weekends and holidays!!

**teruteru-chan:** and it was fun!! but now i’m dating you ;)

**futachin:** that’s sweet baby boy

**shirabooboo:** disgusting

**futachin:** shut up fool 

**futachin:** you send me snaps of you with your tongue down yahaba’s throat all the time

**yababy:** I KNEW IT

**shirabooboo:** look i like to show off

**miyarizaki:** oh lit i do the same thing

**teruteru-chan:** oh?

**miyarizaki:** yeah

**miyarizaki:** once i was getting it on with daishou suguru from nohebi

**hoot hoot v2:** i’m sorry you WHAT

**futachin:** what? who’s that

**hoot hoot v2:** i thought it was just kuroo being irrational but daishou suguru aka the ex captain from nohebi is literally satan spawned in a snake

**miyarizaki:** yeah but he gives good head so i don’t really care

**miyarizaki:** and so, with my hand down his pants, i sent a video of him moaning to atsumu

**no-shit-a:** i regret adding you here, osamu. you’re a bigger whore than terushima

**teruteru-chan:** thats not nice :(

**yababy:** who’s atsumu

**no-shit-a:** his troublesome twin

**miyarizaki:** im glad someone else agrees that atsumu is a piece of shit

**no-shit-a:** these damn miya twins copied hinata and kageyama’s freak set in the heat of the match. without prior practice

**miyarizaki:** yeah we’re just that much better than you

**no-shit-a:** better watch yourselves, you dirty foxes. 

**miyarizaki:** yeah? or what? 

**no-shit-a:** my flock of crows are gonna claw at you until you’re nothing more than a pile of bones

**hoot hoot v2:** oh my god

**shirabooboo:** OH MY GOD ENNOSHITA PLEASE CALM YOURSELF

**yababy:** shut up you’re loving this

**futachin:** THIS IS GREAT

**miyarizaki:** watch yourselves, you lowly crows. 

**miyarizaki:** dont you realize that foxes are sly? we’ll have you by the jaws of our numbers before you can even spread your wings

**teruteru-chan:** PLEASE CALM YOURSELVES

—

**_Private Message: miyarizaki, no-shit-a_ **

**no-shit-a:** nice job, osamu

**miyarizaki:** thanks, chikara

**no-shit-a:** i wonder how they’ll react when we send them pics of us together tomorrow

**miyarizaki:** i seriously cannot believe that you’re coming here just for this prank 

**no-shit-a:** its the dedication that makes it admirable, osamu. 

**miyarizaki:** yeah? 

**no-shit-a:** i mean, also because i miss you

**miyarizaki:** can’t wait, babe

**no-shit-a:** ;)

**Author's Note:**

> HZUK THIS IS INFIINTELY LATE look pals,,, i had written this ouut a very long time ago but i thought i would be writing them all in a row then posting them all at once but i got writer's block on day 6 so i never posted this BUT NOW I AM!! BECAUSE PEOPLE HAVE BEEN BUGGING ME TO UPDATE ABOUT THESE CRACKHEADS!!! also LMAO all my fuckin rarepairs....


End file.
